


its trizza

by Queen_bee_dee



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Art, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_bee_dee/pseuds/Queen_bee_dee
Summary: It's just. A badly drawn trizza Tethis so I can claim I was in the first ten people who posted in this tag lmao





	its trizza

[](https://ibb.co/mth22Q)

Eat pant


End file.
